1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing electronic components each including a substrate-type terminal and a device mounted on the substrate-type terminal and to a method of producing substrate-type terminals on which devices are to be mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known technique of implementing a device on a circuit board using a substrate-type terminal disposed therebetween to connect the device and a land electrode on the circuit board by wiring or to prevent vibrations of the device from being transmitted to the circuit board (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-38291).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-38291 describes implementing a multilayer ceramic capacitor on an insulating substrate with a conductive pattern formed thereon, cutting the insulating layer, and thereby extracting a chip component structure including the multilayer ceramic capacitor (device) and a substrate-type terminal.
In the method of producing the chip component structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-38291, the occurrence of burrs in cutting the insulating substrate can be prevented by the application of a green resist on the conductive pattern before the insulating substrate is cut.
However, in the method of producing the chip component structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-38291, the multilayer ceramic capacitor may be partly mounted on the insulating substrate through the green resist. In other words, part of the multilayer ceramic capacitor may ride on the green resist.
In that case, the multilayer ceramic capacitor is displaced from the location where it is to be implemented. In addition, if the multilayer ceramic capacitor and the conductive pattern are joined together by melting a solder bonding agent in a state where the multilayer ceramic capacitor rides on the green resist, the multilayer ceramic capacitor may be further displaced from the location where it is to be implemented.